<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter by Yuiio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942699">Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuiio/pseuds/Yuiio'>Yuiio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this before Christmas so there is a bad Christmas reference, M/M, Winter Time, Wip forever, ZaDr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuiio/pseuds/Yuiio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim goes out on a snowy day to a certain someone’s house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 3 of my unfinished works</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GIR’s eyes followed Zim, moving back and forth from the living room to the kitchen ,the Irken grabbing all of his necessities, from his heavy coat to a few other items he dared not to speak of with his minion. The Invader wrapped a fluffy scarf around his neck before slipping on gloves and his overly big black winter boots. These were the occasions Zim would hurry out the base, telling GIR he going out for groceries, but wouldn’t bring back any items. The robot didn’t mind though, thinking his master was only being forgetful as usual.</p><p>“Guard the base GIR! I’ll be home late.” Zim zipped up his heavy magenta coat the Dib had gifted him and walked out of the house. Zim is in a real hurry this time, so much of a hurry he forgot to put on his disguise which rested next to GIR.</p><p>“I worry about that boy sometimes.” GIR said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The snowflakes burned Zim’s face ,but the Irken still trudged on. The blanket of snow came up to Zim’s knees, luckily the invader had on thicker leggings that protected him,but he still felt the cold chill burn. Zim traveled on through the neighborhood,often slipping on the slick ice but kept on moving  to retrieve his present.</p><p> </p><p>At the membrane household,Puffs of steam escaped the bathroom along with Dib. He wore a towel  on his waist and had another used to dry his hair. The teen was also in a hurry, in his own fast pace. Dib went from the bathroom and into his room. The Membrane house was quiet this cold noon, Gaz was forced into a sleep over and the sibling’s father is busy at Membrane labs working on another project, and Clembrane went out to shop for dinner. So Dib is the only one at the house for now. </p><p> </p><p>Zim used his PAK legs to climb up the house, easily avoiding the security fence below.The Irken hoisted himself up  onto Dib’s window sill and gazed at a pleasant sight. It was his enemy, unclothed and soaking, drying  water off his pale lithe body. The Irken eyed his Dib up and down, seeing the many scars, created by the irked himself on his skin. Dib’s body was like a Christmas tree, the scars being light pink ornaments decorated by Zim. The Irken banged on the window,startling the human. After seeing his enemy , the Dib rushed towards the window and opened it wide. Zim leaped inside gratefully.</p><p>“Zim! What are you doing here? I was supposed to come over to your place. You know you can’t go out into the snow!” the Dib rambled while zim calmly removed his coat,scarf,gloves, and boots, only leaving on a large sweater, black leggings,andfluffy winter socks.</p><p>“You were taking too long,” Zim glared up at the boy. It was harder to appear intimidating since the Dib towered over him. But the Irken made it work.</p><p>“Where’s your disguise,” Dib pointed at Zim’s face.<br/>“My disguise-“ Zim patted the top of his head and realized his mistake. He left it on the couch. The Dib let out a hearty laugh.</p><p>“Wow you were so eager you left your disguise at home?” Dib’s eyebrows raised up, a teasing grin spread across his face. Zim felt his cheeks grow warm in embarrassment.</p><p>“Shut up, you’re the eager one!” Zim unlatched his spider legs to raise him up to Dib’s height. One of the legs pushed on Dib’s chest, making the boy fall back. Another leg caught him mid fall and carried him onto the bed. Zim followed after, climbing on top of his human and placed both of his hands on Dib’s chest. Zim ignored the slight burn of the water droplets he felt on Dib’s skin.</p><p>“I didn’t put on any lotion yet.” Dib stared up at the alien,feeling his heart quicken and his cheeks grow warm. Two metal limbs turned into clamps and tightly held the Dib’s arms up.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter you’ll sweat it off anyway.” Zim bent down until his head was close to Dib’s neck. The Irken opened his jaw and nipped at the flesh. Dib’s breath hitched but not a moan escaped. The Irken licked and nibbled softly until the human let out a satisfying noise.</p><p>“Perfect,” The Irken grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>